Realizations
by youn2731
Summary: Buffy gets kicked out of her house in Season7.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

**Summary: Set in Season 7. Buffy gets kicked out of the house. **

**AN: Just another story.**

**Pairing: Buffy/Faith**

They kicked her out.

Buffy wandered around the deserted streets of Sunnydale. _'How could they do this to me?' _She wondered. _'After giving them seven years of my life, they betray me. I've died twice! I didn't even ask for this shit! I was supposed to be done! They were the ones who brought me back because they needed me and now they've kicked me out of my own house because they decided that they don't need me to lead them anymore. Okay, so girls have died and Xander got hurt, but did they really think that there wouldn't be any casualties? We're in a war!' _They had turned on her: the potentials, Xander, Willow, Giles, and even Dawn. Her own sister turned her back on her. She thought back to the last thing Dawn said before she left the house:

They had been discussing Caleb and the First. Buffy wanted to go back to the vineyard. Everyone else didn't. They blamed her for everyone getting hurt and some of the girls' deaths. She knew in her gut that she was right, but they didn't believe in her anymore. Next thing she knew, her leadership was being questioned, Faith was being brought up as the new leader, and she was being kicked out.

"_Wait. Guys..." she pleaded. "I can't watch you just throw away everything that -- I know I'm right about this. I just need a little -- I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."_

"Then you can't stay here," Dawn said. "Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too."

Buffy found it completely ironic that the only person who didn't want her to leave was Faith, the one everyone had chose over her. Before Buffy had actually left the driveway, Faith had gone after her telling her that she didn't mean for things to go the way they did. Buffy told her not to be afraid to lead them and walked away.

_Faith ran out of the house after Buffy. "Hey! Look, I swear I didn't want it to go down this way."_

"_Don't." Buffy choked out. _

"_I mean it. I…" Faith stuttered out. She didn't want Buffy to leave. She was worried something would happen to her._

"_Don't be afraid to lead them. Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them." Buffy turned to Faith, "Lead them." __She was surprised that of all people, Faith was the one who cared enough to follow her out. She looked into Faith's eyes and saw worry, fear, but also that she cared. The vulnerability that Faith showed took Buffy's breath away. 'She's more beautiful today than she was the first time I saw her at the Bronze.' Buffy thought. Then she left._

* * *

Faith stepped back into the house. She tried to stop Buffy from leaving, but she failed. Everyone was arguing over what to do next. "Shut up!" She yelled. Everyone quieted down and looked at her. Faith's stomach became queasy instantly at all of those faces staring at her. _'How does B do this? How does she expect me to do this? To lead them. I wish B were here.'_ Remembering what had just happened made her resolve kick in. "How could we just let her leave like that? This was the dumbest move we could have done!" Faith was pissed. 

"Good riddance." Kennedy said. All of the potentials murmured in agreement. "You agreed with us too."

"Whoa, there little girl. I didn't think we should go back just yet without more information, but I sure as hell didn't want to kick B out! I just thought she needed to take a little breather, regroup, and then come up with a plan. She is the best fighter we had and we threw her out. If anyone can beat this thing, it is B. We need her. You can also bet that when Spike finds out what happened, we'll lose him too. B was right about one thing, we need to be together on this, but with two strong fighters gone, what chance does that give us. Yea, we may have had our problems, but when it comes down to it, B knows what she's doing."

"She was being reckless, getting girls killed!" Kennedy spouted off.

"We're in the biggest fight of our lives. Do you think that the First is going to play fair? Did everyone really think that no one would die? Are you all stupid? You may not think that she cares about your lives, but she does more than anyone here. She's just being realistic about the odds. She knows that not everyone is gonna get out of this alive and that's why she closes herself off. It's less painful for her in the end. Kicking her out because you didn't like how she was leading is just stupid. She has saved the world more times than anyone else here, even dying in the process." Faith turned to the Scoobies and glared. They all winced.

"Hey, people got hurt. I lost an eye!" Xander tried to defend their actions.

"So what! At least you're still alive! Everyone was in agreement with that plan before we left the house that night. No one forced you to go there. It was your choice. Unlike Buffy or even me, every single one of you always had a choice in this fight. She should have been left in peace two years ago when she died. You guys were selfish and brought her back, and now you act like she's at fault for all of this shit going down. She's died for all of you and this is how you repay her. You guys never did deserve her. Always judging her for everything she did, expecting her to be perfect. Sure she has her faults, but she doesn't owe any of you one goddamn thing! You guys fuck up all of the time and she just takes it, forgives, and moves on. You guys never could do the same." Faith tears into the Scoobies.

"What about you, Faith? You betrayed her, worked for evil, killed people, and tried to kill all of us!" Willow shot back.

"You know that may be true, Red. I went evil, killed people, and hurt B. But the fact is, I paid for my crimes in prison because B wanted me to. Do you think that prison would be able to hold a slayer if she didn't want to be held. In fact, I'm still atoning, but I was a screwed up teenager with a troubled past and no one to turn to. B tried, but I didn't trust her enough." Faith replied coldly. "What about you? You got addicted to magic and became a killer as well. From what I hear, it was way worse than how I killed my victim. At least one of mine was an accident, yours was just plain intentional with a dose of revenge." Willow paled. "You tried to kill everyone too and end the world. I may have helped the Big Bad at one time, but you became the Big Bad. What does that make you, Red?" At hearing this Willow burst into tears. Kennedy glared at Faith while wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Everyone else looked shocked.

"That was different. Her girlfriend was killed." Xander defended.

"Yea, but it doesn't make it any less right. It wasn't her place to kill the guy. And let me guess… Red didn't pay for her crimes, but B forgave her anyways. If anything, it's your guys' fault that the First is here in the first place. You caused the tear in the balance by bringing her back. So if you want to blame someone for this mess, you need to take a good look in the mirror." Faith responded. Willow, Xander, and Anya had the decency to look ashamed. "Since B is gone, this is the plan. Me and some of the girls are gonna do a little recon, check out what weapons we can find in the armory tomorrow."

"Whoa, who made you boss?" Kennedy sneered.

Before she could even think, Faith grabbed her shirt and lifted Kennedy up with one hand and slammed her against the wall. "Let's get one thing straight­­­­… I'm the Slayer, not you. That means I'm in charge. I'm not Buffy. I don't take anybody's shit. I'm definitely not nicer and anybody who disagrees will find themselves in the same position as you. Got that, girlie?" Kennedy, struggling to get free, simply nodded. "Good. Anyone else disagree?" No one protested.

"We're back!" Andrew announced cheerfully as they entered the house.

The kitchen went quiet as Spike followed Andrew in. He looked around. The whole gang was here, minus Buffy.

"Spike," Giles said. The dislike in his voice was obvious. Spike decided to ignore it.

"Hey," Spike said.

"Hi, everybody," Andrew said. "I missed you guys a lot. Sorry we took so long getting back from our mission but we had to wait out the sun and, well, I think our mission went very well. We rode on Spike's hog, which was very cool, and played some amusing games and, oh, we got some information. But do you know what? I really need to urinate."

Spike watched him go for a moment. "He's a breath of fresh air, isn't he? Thank god I don't breathe," Spike said. "So I think we got a lead. Where's Buffy?"

Nobody would meet his eyes. Finally, Dawn spoke up. "She's not here right now."

"When's she get back?" Spike asked. He knew they weren't saying everything.

Again, nobody would look him in the eyes. There was tension in the air. It was unmistakable. He'd have to be really dense to miss it.

"While you were gone, we all got together and talked out some disagreements that we were having," Willow started, obviously nervous. "And eventually, after much discussion, Buffy decided that it would be best for all of us if she took a little time off. A little breather."

Right. That sounded about as believable as the whelp being the one who saw everything. _'God! He hated these people. They were all so bloody stupid!' _"Uh-huh. I see," said Spike. "Been practicing that little speech long, have you? So Buffy took some time off right in the middle of the apocalypse and it was her decision?"

"Well, we all decided," Xander said.

'_Yea, and I'm the bleeding Queen of England. Stupid git!' _Spike looked around at the room's occupants. "Oh, yeah, you all decided," he said, disgusted. "You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?"

"We're her friends. We just want--" Willow started to defend their actions.

He wasn't about to let her rationalize this, let her blame everything on the slayer. No, he had a pretty clear picture of things. "Oh, that's ballsy of you," Spike interrupted. "You're her friends and you betray her like this?"

"You don't understand," the bleeding Watcher said.

"You know, I think I do, Rupert," Spike said, fixing him with a look. "You used to be the big man, didn't you? The teacher, all full of wisdom. Now she's surpassed you and you can't handle it." He looked around at all of them, disgusted. They had the good grace, at least, to look ashamed. "She has saved your lives again and again. She has died for you. And this is how you thank her?"

"Spike, I need to talk to you upstairs." Faith came into the kitchen and told him. Then she turned and headed upstairs. Giving her a skeptical look, Spike followed.

"Alright then, what do you want to talk about?" Spike got straight to the point.

"I'm worried about B. They kicked her out. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen. Now she's out there by herself with no weapons." Faith answered.

"Why did they do it?" Spike asked.

"B wanted to go back to the vineyard. Everyone else didn't. She felt like the First was protecting something and it was there. They argued and Dawn told her to leave." Faith said. "I didn't agree with her idea, but I never wanted her gone. Before she left, she told me to lead them, so I'm stuck here. Find her and make sure she's okay."

Spike looked at the other girl and saw a hint of desperation mixed with worry. He realized then that he wasn't the only one in love with the blonde slayer. He was angry that they would do this to his slayer, especially her friends, but he wouldn't take it out on Faith. After all, she had tried to get Buffy to stay. "Don't worry, pet. I'll find her." With that, he left Faith to struggle with her own thoughts.

* * *

Spike found Buffy in an abandoned house. He tried to convince her that she was right and that she could get everyone back. The thing is, she wasn't sure that she wanted them back. They never understood anything she had to go through. They always blamed her for everything, questioned her leadership. Why go back to them? In the end, Spike convinced her to try. She would still try to beat the First, but when it was over, she didn't want to be around any of them, except maybe Faith and Spike. She snuck out in the morning so that Spike wouldn't be able to follow her. She needed to do this. She went back to the vineyard.

* * *

When Buffy got to the vineyard, a bunch of Bringers attacked. She managed to take them all down, only to have to face Caleb. She braced herself for the upcoming fight. 

"Well, well what brings you here?" Caleb taunted.

"I heard you have something of mine and I want it back." Buffy replied.

"You'll be dead first." Caleb said just before lunging towards Buffy. Buffy managed to avoid his punch and give him a good right cross in return. She tried to punch him with her left, but he blocked her and backhanded her, sending her flying back. He ran towards her, but she got up in time to avoid being hit. She ducked under his wild punch and kicked the back of his knee, making him stumble. He lunged for her again, but she avoided him by backflipping onto the wine casks.

"Missed me." She taunted.

"You can't keep this up all night, little girl. All I need to do is land one blow. You, on the other hand, need to avoid every blow. I have to say that as far as odds go, these are looking to be in my favor. You might as well just give up now. I promise that if you do, I'll grant you a quick death." Caleb replied.

"Not getting tired already, are you?" Buffy jumped off the casks as he landed clumsily on them. "Everyone knows that the bad guys only tell you to give up when they know they can't win." She could tell that her taunts were upsetting him. He was beginning to get angry, and that was making him sloppy. Buffy leaped over a wine barrel, and Caleb tore through it, spilling its contents on the floor. She began running to the other side of the room when Caleb's voice stopped her.

"You whore!" He shouted.

Buffy turned and regarded the evil preacher amusedly. "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you," she tilted her head to the side, "they might think that you were a woman-hating-jerk." Angrily, he shoved aside a wine barrel and rushed after her. She avoided him and kicked him to the ground. She noticed a trapdoor that had been hidden by the wine barrels. There was a familiar, tingly feeling that she kept getting since she had arrived. It was drawing her towards the door. She knew that whatever it was that the First had been guarding, it was through the trapdoor. She followed her gut and went though the door.

When Buffy landed, she saw a weapon embedded in a huge stone. It was silver and red, gleaming with power.

"So, you found it," Caleb said from behind her. "It doesn't matter because it's not like you can get it out."

Buffy ignored him and pulled the weapon easily from the stone. She twirled it a few times before facing him. She could feel the power flowing through it. She could tell that it was made for her.

"Well, would you look at that," Caleb said, nervously. Buffy turned and watched him back away as she took a step forwards. "You don't even know what you've got there, so why don't you just hand it over?" He was trying to sound menacing, but his efforts were spoiled with each step he took backwards.

Buffy noticed this and stepped forward. "I know you're backing away."

"Wait! You can't kill me now, you won't be able to get to Faith and the others in time." Caleb said while backing away.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy questioned.

"They're walking straight into a trap that will get them all killed." He smirked at her shocked look, "Faith go 'boom'."

'_Faith! I can't lose her!'_ Buffy thought. She sidestepped Caleb and ran out to find the girls.

* * *

While leading the potentials through the armory, Faith couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. It was just too easy getting in here. Next thing she knew, there was a bomb about to go off and she had everyone try to run for cover. The last thing on her mind before she passed out was _'Buffy.'_

Buffy arrived after the explosion, but just in time to rescue Faith and the potentials from the Bringers and the Turok-Han. She picked Faith up and led everyone back to the house. When she entered the house, everyone was running around trying get clean up the injured. Ignoring the Scoobies, she had Faith and brought upstairs to her room while she checked up on everyone else.

Finally, Buffy made it up the stairs to check on Faith. When she entered the room, she saw her lying there peacefully. _'So beautiful.'_ "Faith, please come back to me." She whispered in the brunette's ear. She put the scythe down against the wall and laid into the bed with the other slayer. Faith stirred fitfully in the bed so Buffy pulled her gently into her arms to settle her down. Finally, Buffy drifted off into sleep with Faith in her arms.

After several hours, Buffy woke up to see Faith still sleeping in her arms. She shifted to get more comfortable, but the movement stirred the brunette slayer out of her peaceful slumber.

"B?" Faith looked at her questioningly. The last thing she remembered was the explosion. Now she was in Buffy's arms on Buffy's bed. She felt safe and warm. "What happened?"

"It was a trap. There was an explosion and you and some others were hurt. I came just in time to rescue the remaining girls from the Bringers and Turok-Han." Buffy explained.

"How did you know what happened?" Faith wondered.

"I went back to the vineyard, fought Caleb, and got what I was looking for. He told me about the trap and I grabbed the scythe, and ran to find you guys." Buffy gestured towards the weapon leaning against the wall.

"So I guess you were right all along. Got what you wanted huh?" Faith looked at the weapon admiringly.

Buffy let go of Faith and got out of the bed to grab the scythe. She then placed it in Faith's hands. Faith closed her eyes at the power running through her. "You feel it too, don't you?" Buffy asked knowingly.

"Damn. And damn, that's something." Faith's voice is filled with awe.

"I know." Buffy stated.

"It's old. It's strong, and it feels like... like it's mine." Faith places it on the bed beside her, looking at the older slayer. " I guess that means it's yours." The resignation was unmistakable in her voice.

"It belongs to the slayer." Buffy says as she picks up the scythe.

"Slayer in charge, which, I'm guessing, is you." Faith reminds her.

Buffy sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Faith. "I honestly don't know. Does it matter?" She asked questioningly.

"It never mattered to me." Faith replied, " Somebody has to lead. Let's vote for Chao-Ahn. It's harder to lead people into a deathtrap if you don't speak English."

"It wasn't your fault." Buffy told her.

Faith looks away from her, guilt fused with pain in her eyes, "I'm really not looking for forgiveness."

"You're not?" Buffy asks with surprise.

"What do you want me to say? I blew it." Faith said flatly.

"You didn't blow it." Buffy reassured her, placing a hand on her arm.

"Tell that to..." Faith starts off.

"People die. You lead them into battle, they're gonna die. It doesn't matter how ready you are or how smart you are. War is about death. Needless, stupid death." Buffy recites.

Faith absorbs this a moment before speaking. "So, here's the laugh riot. My whole life I've been a loner."

"That's the funny part? Did I miss something?" Buffy asks confused.

"I'm trying to…" Faith goes on.

"Sorry. Sorry. Go." Buffy waves her hand for Faith to continue.

"OK. The point. Me, by myself all the time. I'm looking at you, everything you have, and, I don't know, jealous." This surprises Buffy, but Faith fails to notice and continues, "Then there I am. Everybody's looking to me, trusting me to lead them, and I've never felt so alone in my entire life."

"Yeah." Buffy agrees, her thoughts clouding her mind.

"And that's you every day, isn't it?" Faith asks, looking at Buffy for acknowledgement.

Buffy is mildly surprised to find out how well Faith understands her now. _'She finally gets it!'_ Buffy pauses, composing her thoughts on the matter before speaking, "I love my friends. I'm very grateful for them... but that's the price. Being a slayer."

"There's only supposed to be one. Maybe that's why you and I can never get along. We're not supposed to exist together." Faith says as she looks at her fellow slayer, expecting a serious response.

However, Buffy couldn't resist giving Faith a good-natured verbal jab, "Also, you went evil and were killing people."

"Good point. Also a factor." Faith nods, uncomplaining with the truth of Buffy's comment.

"But you're right." Buffy hesitated before continuing, "I mean, I... I guess everyone's alone. But being a slayer? There's a burden we can't share." Buffy stated, looking over at Faith.

"And no one else can feel it." Faith stops, considering that fact. She quickly decided to lighten the mood, "Thank God we're hot chicks with superpowers."

"Takes the edge off." Buffy replied humorously.

"Comforting." Faith concluded.

"Mm-hmm." Buffy agrees.

In the brief, but awkward silence that followed, both slayers were thinking about this new understanding of each other, and what it meant to their renewed relationship. However, Faith quickly grew uncomfortable with the silence, and decided to speak. "B?"

"Yes?" Buffy looks at her questioningly.

"I know you said not to, but… I'm sorry for everything that I did to you in the past. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but will you at least let me try to make it up to you?" Faith looks at Buffy hesitantly.

Buffy looks at Faith, who looks worried. _'She probably thinks that I will continue with my threat to what would happen to her if she ever tried to apologize. Who can blame her? I've acted shitty towards her ever since she got back.'_ She then smiles at Faith and tells her, " Faith, I've already forgiven you for everything. You were screwed up. I was screwed up. You needed me and I pushed you away first. I'm sorry for not trying harder to be there for you. I was so wrapped up in myself, and Angel that I ignored you. Can you forgive me, my Faith?"

Faith looks at her confused. "Buffy?"

"Faith, I know you love me. You could never hide it from me even though I've never acknowledged it. I was selfish and in denial about how I really felt towards you. The truth is, I love you. When you came into town, I had just returned from running away. I was trying to make it up to my friends and my mom, while still recovering from the loss of Angel. And then you come in, and BAM! You were so beautiful it took my breath away. Every time you were near me, I felt tingles. I know you feel them as well. Originally, I thought it was a slayer thing, but I had never felt them with Kendra so I knew that it was because of you. At first, I was jealous because you got along with all of my friends while I was still struggling to repair the loss of trust. But as time went by, I started to have strong feelings towards you, but then Angel came back and I became confused. He was supposed to be the love of my life and I was thinking of you all of the time. Plus I wasn't ready to acknowledge that I liked a girl. It just put me in denial and made me push you away. Then mess with Gwendolyn Post happened, we accidentally killed Finch, and then finally, Wesley showed up with the Watchers that night we were almost getting through to you. Plus Angel had told me that he was leaving me. Everything just fell apart so close together. It was no wonder you turned to the Mayor. He treated you with care, while everyone else either ignored you or used you. When you went evil, it hurt me the most because it felt like I was missing my other half. It was more painful than sending Angel to hell. Then I stabbed you and put you in the coma. It felt like a part of me had died." Buffy then reached out to caress Faith's cheek. "I almost broke down with grief and guilt for failing you. The moment I stabbed you, I immediately regretted ever trying to help Angel. Then when you came to me in the dream and helped us win, I hoped that we would be able to forgive each other. But you came out of the coma, bent on revenge, and it made me angry for thinking that we would be able to fix things. I felt like a fool so channeled the anger towards you into hate. That's why I had such a hard time forgiving you. These past years have been so empty without you. When I died, it was peaceful for the first time in years until my so-called-friends brought me back." Buffy stated bitterly. "Then there was the whole mess of last year to recover from. Then the First shows up, and then so do you. I felt all of my resentment build up towards you and lashed out. When I thought you were going to die in the trap, I knew that I had to let everything go and get over the past because there might never be another chance for me to tell you how I felt. I'm so sorry my Faith for not being there for you when you needed me and for lashing out at you when you have been here for me. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, even Angel. You are my other half. Will you forgive me?" Buffy finishes her explanation.

Faith looks at Buffy with tears in her eyes. After all of these years of loving Buffy and never thinking that Buffy would ever love her, Faith felt overwhelmed. "B, I- I have always loved you, since the first time I saw you. I would do anything for you. I forgive you too. How can you love me after everything I have done?"

Buffy looks at Faith lovingly and says, "Because you're worth it. I know you have changed. You paid for your crimes. You broke out of prison and risked everything to help Angel. Then you came back to me to help. You have tried your best to help with the potentials, getting to know them, being a friend. The old Faith would have never done any of those things. You took a trip on the dark side and came back from it through your own willpower. It takes a lot to realize when you need help, but also great strength to ask for it. I want you to know that I'm proud of you and what you have become. I love you more now than I did all of those years ago." Buffy brushed the tears from Faith's eyes and gave her the sweetest kiss on her lips. Then it turned into a passionate one conveying all of the past frustrations, love, and forgiveness. Faith returned the kiss with equal measure. After finally running out of air, Buffy released Faith's lips.

"Wow." Faith said breathlessly.

"Yea." Buffy agreed. Then she got into the bed and wrapped Faith in her arms and told her, "I love you my Faith."

"I love you too, B." Faith replied as she snuggled into the blonde's arms.

* * *

Later that night Spike showed up just as Buffy was heading out to check up on a temple that her and Faith had found out on the internet. She told him what happened after she left him at the abandoned house. Then she thanked him for his pep talk. He could smell the other slayer on Buffy and automatically knew that he would never be with Buffy again. _'Oh well, at least it isn't the Great Poof.'_ He thought to himself. 

Buffy showed up to the temple and found an old woman there. "Who are you?"

"One of many. Well, time was. Now I'm alone in the world. I'd gamble you know what that's like." The woman replied.

"So, what are you? Some kind of ghost?" Buffy asked.

The woman smiled. "No. I'm as real as you are, just . . . well, put it this way; I look good for my age." She paused briefly before continuing, "I've been waiting." The woman held out a hand, motioning toward the scythe, which Buffy handed to her. She studied it as she spoke, "You pulled it out of the rock. I was one of those who put it there, and don't think that was easy."

"What is it?" Buffy asked curiously.

"A weapon. A scythe. We forged it in secrecy for one like you, kept it hidden from the Shadow Men, who …" she was briefly interrupted by Buffy.

"Yeah. Met them. Didn't care for 'em." She said disgusted.

The woman looked at Buffy interestedly, handing the scythe back to her before continuing. "Yes, then you know. They became the Watchers, and the Watchers watched the Slayers, but we were watching them."

Buffy just wanted some answers. "So, what are you?"

"Guardians. Women who want to help and protect you. The scythe was forged centuries ago by us, and used only once before. It killed the last pure demon that walked upon the earth. After that, the scythe was hidden, until a time when it would be needed again." The woman explained.

"Does this mean I can win?" Buffy said as she held up the scythe, gesturing to it.

"That is really up to you." The guardian gestured towards the scythe, while continuing. "That is a powerful weapon, but you already have weapons. Use it wisely, and perhaps you both can beat back the rising darkness. One way or the other, it can only mean an end is truly near."

The guardian had just finished her speech when two hands reached out from the shadows, snapping the guardian's neck. The rest of the figure stepped from the shadows, revealing itself as Caleb.

"I'm sorry, did you still need to talk to her?" He said, gesturing to the body on the floor.

Buffy stared at Caleb, infuriated, and swung with the scythe at him, but he simply grabbed it, pushing her away. Several punches, kicks and hard landings later, Buffy realized he was winning.

"You can't win this, little girl," Caleb grinned, grabbing the axe from Buffy, at the same time as he pushed her down to the floor. "I am stronger than you." He lifted the axe above his head. "I am filled with thy holy power. I am - "

Buffy's eyes widened again, as Caleb crumbled to the floor, revealing Angel standing there. "You looked like you could use some help."

Buffy grinned. "Thanks." She picked up the scythe from the floor and turned back to Caleb, who was getting to his feet, enraged. "But this is my fight."

Angel nodded. "I get it. I'll just...enjoy the show then."

Buffy nodded. "Do that."

This time, it was Buffy who had the advantage, and Caleb went down a second time, easily. She stuck the scythe in his gut. Buffy went to Angel and asked, "What are you doing here?" She thought she would still feel the old feeling for him rush up, but she didn't. She still cared for him, but was no longer in love with him. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her cheek and gave him a brief hug instead. He gave her a weird look as if wondering why she was so abrupt with him.

"I heard what was going down and I thought you could use the help." Just as Angel said that he was knocked out by Caleb.

"We're not finished, bitch!" He yelled. Buffy looked at him, groaning.

"Don't tell me you're one of those 'I die, but keep coming back for more'-types? I'm so tired of them..." She quipped.

"You understand nothing," Caleb snapped, stalking towards her. "You think you have power over me? Think again. You can't kill me."

In the background, Angel was slowly regaining consciousness.

Caleb stalked towards Buffy. "You don't have the balls - " He froze as Buffy swung the axe up between his legs, hitting his groin. Angel, who now was fully awake, winced, just as Buffy finished Caleb of for real, splitting him cleanly in two.

"Who does, nowadays?" Buffy finished.

* * *

Buffy had just got back to the house when she saw the Scoobies sitting in the kitchen. She had managed to convince Angel to go back to L.A., but not before he gave her some amulet. "What's that?" Giles gestured towards the scythe. 

"Oh you mean this old thing? It was what Caleb was hiding at the vineyard. You know, the one that I wanted to go back to when you guys kicked me out?" All of them winced at the harshness of her voice. "It's a scythe, made for the Slayer. It slices, dices, and makes julienne preacher." Buffy said flatly.

"Caleb is dead?" Willow asked.

"Yep." Buffy answered shortly.

"Buffy, we're-" Willow started to say something, but was cut off by Buffy.

"Save it. Right now lets just get through this. I've got a plan on how to defeat the First. We can all talk about it later. Where's Spike?" She asked.

"In the basement. He just got in a little while ago." Willow answered.

Without another word, Buffy turned and headed for the basement in search of Spike. He was taking out his aggressions on the punching bag. "So, where's tall, dark, and forehead?"

Buffy smirked, "Let me guess…you can smell him?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah, that and I also used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to watch you guys talking."

"He left." Buffy said.

"Where's the trinket?" Spike asked.

"The who-ket?" Buffy played dumb.

"The trinket your sweetie bear gave you. Someone with a soul, but more than human. Angel meant to wear it, which means I'm the qualified party." Spike explained.

"It's volatile, we don't know…" Buffy started to warn him.

"Then you're going to need someone strong to bear it then, do you plan on giving it to Andrew?" Spike held out his hand impatiently.

"It's supposed to be worn by a champion." Buffy watches as Spike's face falls. She hands him the amulet. His face brightens, but he quickly hides it.

"Thanks, luv." He says sincerely.

"I just want you to know that I still believe that you are a good man, William. I'm proud of you and I have appreciated everything that you have done for me. I'm also sorry about everything that I have done to you. I've forgiven you for the demon you once were while struggling to become the great man you are now. Can you forgive me for treating you so badly?" Buffy looks at him intently.

"There's nothing to forgive, luv. I was a monster. You saw that I could be more and it made me want to become a better man. Even though I know you'll never love me the way I love you, I will always be grateful to be your friend." Spike tells her honestly.

"I may not love you the way you want to be loved, but I do love you. I consider you to be my best friend and my family. You have always been there for me, tried to be what I needed, and I am grateful for it. I can't fully blame you for what happened last year because while it was wrong, you were a demon. You didn't have an active conscience to tell you it's wrong, but you stopped yourself before you could do worse. You should be proud that you knew you were wrong and fought to become a better person. I want you to know that despite everything, I trust you completely." Buffy absolves him of his guilt towards her. "I'll leave you to it. I'm going to bed. Good night, Spike." And she head up the stairs.

" G'night, luv." Spike responds with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Faith is in bed asleep when Buffy enters the room. Buffy decides to take a shower before going to bed so she grabs her clothes and heads for the bathroom. After a quick shower, she heads back into her room to see Faith awake. 

"B." Faith says huskily.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing awake?" Buffy asks.

"I heard you come in earlier and waited for you to come back. I missed you. Come to bed. Why don cha tell me what happened tonight, Twinkie?" Faith responds.

"Well, I went to the temple where I met the last of the Guardians. She told me that they were the ones who made the scythe for the Slayer. She also said that the Shadowmen who made the Slayer, were the ones to become known as the Watchers. The scythe was made in secret and it killed the last pure demon before it was hidden away. Then Caleb showed up and snapped her neck. We fought and then he had to split, literally. I sliced him in half with the scythe." Faith's face twists in humor. "Angel showed up with some amulet that only one who is ensouled and more than human can wear it. A champion. Angel meant to wear it, but I told him to go home. I gave the amulet to Spike. He is going to be the one to bear it." Buffy explains the events of the night.

"So Caleb is really dead then?" Buffy nods. "Wicked, B. What did Fang say about his packing orders?"

"He pouted for a little while until I told him that I needed him to go back to get ready for a second front just in case we fail." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Vampires can be such big babies. Even Spike was pouting earlier because he knew Angel was in town. He got over it when I told him that Angel left. Now my Faith, how are you feeling?"

"Better now that you're back. I don't know how you do it, B. My first time leading and it ends up a disaster. I couldn't do it for seven years straight. How do you get through it?" Faith asks, feeling somewhat insecure.

"Hey now, don't get down on yourself. It wasn't your fault that you were led into a trap. You couldn't have known and you did what you thought was right. As for myself, most of it has been pure luck, some due to my friends, some are because of my gut feelings, and the rest was sheer stubbornness. Don't doubt yourself, it will get you killed. Trust your instincts and you will be fine." Buffy encouraged. With that she gave Faith a fierce kiss.

Faith responded to the kiss and opened her mouth to receive Buffy's tongue. Buffy swept her tongue through Faith mouth, alternating between lightly massaging and sucking Faith's own tongue with hers. She then trailed her hands along Faith's body, stopping to gently cup her breasts. Buffy light brushed Faith's nipples causing the brunette to moan in pleasure. She then moved her mouth along the side of Faith's face, heading down her neck, licking and nibbling her throat. She moved further down, catching one of Faith's nipples in her mouth. She sucked on it hard before letting go to suck the other nipple in the same way. She continues to alternate between breasts with her mouth.

"B-Buffy!" Faith moans out.

Buffy slips her hand further down into Faith's dripping pussy. She glides a finger through the slit and she feels how wet Faith is. Faith continued to groan with pleasure. Buffy slid two fingers into her wet hole and started to slowly pump them in and out of Faith's pussy. "You're so wet, my Faith. I love the way your body responds to me."

"Unghh…" Faith manages to get out. She's so far gone in ecstasy that she can't think straight. She's wanted Buffy since she first saw her and now she's finally getting her. Her brain is on overload from everything that had just happened in the past few days and now she just wants to stop thinking about everything and feel good.

Buffy continues to pump in and out of Faith, picking up the rhythm, letting the tension build up inside of the brunette. She then glides her lips down from Faith's breasts and heads towards her wet sex. Buffy guided both of Faith's legs on top of her shoulders and dived in. She finds Faith's clit and licks it tentatively. Hearing Faith groan, she decides she doing something right, so she gives another lick through the folds. Up until Faith, she had never even thought about being with another girl. She knew that it wasn't an attraction to women in general, but just to the sexuality that oozed from Faith. _'Mmm… yum!'_ She continued lapping Faith's clit with long, hard strokes. Then she takes the clit into her mouth and sucks on it hard while still pumping her fingers into Faith. Faith grabs Buffy's head, pulling it closer and holding it in place, making sure it never leaves its spot.

"I'm coming!" Faith explodes into Buffy's mouth and shudders. Finally, she collapses back on the bed, releasing Buffy's head.

Buffy stops sucking and continues with lapping up all of the cum, with the knowledge that this is building up Faith for another orgasm. Faith begins to writhe in pleasure from Buffy's ministrations. After licking the last drop of cum from Faith's folds, Buffy quickly thrusts her tongue into the hole and wriggles it as deep into it as she can, causing Faith to come once more. Once again Faith screams out in rapture. When she finishes coming, Faith's eyes roll back and she passes out from the intensity. Finally, Buffy eases out of Faith, cleans up the cum quickly, gives a gentle kiss to Faith's mound, and slides back up her body. Buffy looks at her lover and notices the labored breathing. Faith had returned to the living and is now somewhat coherent.

"Fuck B! Where'd you learn to do that?" Faith asked raggedly.

"I dunno. It was just instinct. Did you like it?" Buffy says as she licks her fingers clean of Faith's cum. "Mmm…You taste so good Faithy." This causes a faint blush on Faith's cheeks, but Buffy's words and actions springs Faith's arousal to life once more.

"Fuck yeah, I liked it! You've got some wicked skills, girlfriend." Faith grinned showing her dimples.

"Thanks." Buffy smirked at the compliment.

"Now I think it's time to show you mine. After all Blondie, fair's fair." Faith purred.

"I guess you have a point there, baby. Bring it on, F." As Buffy issues the challenge, she can feel herself dripping with arousal. She was already wet from making love to Faith earlier, but hadn't come yet. Faith's voice sent shivers down Buffy's spine.

She moaned as Faith began to suck and kiss over her pulse point. Faith had found her weak spot. She'd never wanted to let Angel kiss there after he had drank from her, Riley was too busy slobbering over her to notice her neck, and at the time of their affair, she hadn't trusted Spike enough to let him kiss there. Her weak spot had gone unloved for so long, and now Faith was focusing all of her attention on it as Buffy moaned in appreciation.

Faith continued to kiss and suck on Buffy's neck as Buffy held her loosely with a hand tangled in the back of her hair. She loved that Buffy had seemed to be enjoying herself. She found that she had to pinch herself once or twice to see if this was really happening. She was very much awake, with a very hot and horny Buffy playing with her nipple.

Faith kissed her way over Buffy's neck, up behind her ear, and then she finally kissed the shell of Buffy's ear softly, loving the small gasps and moans that the girl was making.

"B," she whispered against Buffy's ear, "I want you to come for me."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Buffy responded, turning her head to the side so that she could capture Faith's lips with her own. They kissed yet again, their lips becoming more insistent as the moments went by.

Faith began to move her fingertips, sliding them around Buffy's wet folds. They basked in the slick heat, feeling as if they belonged there. It was as if they had been there before. As if they would never leave. Faith teased her fingers softly over Buffy's hardened clit, teasing Buffy's tongue with hers in the exact same way.

Faith moves her kisses to Buffy's breasts. Buffy leans her head back and moans, getting wetter and wetter as Faith starts to suck on her nipples; teasing and nibbling on each one in turn. Buffy pushes her hips up, looking for contact, needing Faith against her. Faith then moves lower and Buffy feels like she is about to explode when Faith's lips hit her pussy.

Faith kisses un-intrusively at first. Those wonderful lips just brushing over Buffy. She breathes in deeply and almost growls. The sound of Faith's sexy growl makes Buffy start dripping all over the bed for her. It begins to feel unimaginably even better as she gives Buffy a full opened mouthed kiss right on the source of all her wetness; right over Buffy's dripping hole. Faith sucks and groans and Buffy's hips move up to meet her.

Buffy moves one arm to tangle her fingers in Faith's her and leans back on her elbow, watching Faith. Faith looks up and smiles at Buffy as she watches her, then her tongue dips right into Buffy's wetness.

"Oh, fuck," Buffy sighs breathlessly. +

Her tongue delves deeper and Buffy's eyes flutter closed. She slips in and out of Buffy exquisitely slowly, her tongue pushing deeper every time. Buffy feels herself so close to the edge already. She moans out Faith's name and Faith moans into Buffy's pussy. Buffy then feels Faith lapping at her clit. Faith works it over, slipping over and around, then taking Buffy's clit between her lips and sucking it hard.

"Faith." Buffy manages to get out.

Faith flicks over Buffy's clit until she's shaking for her, then just when Buffy's about to crash over the edge, she dives into her again. Faith's tongue is stiff and hard inside of Buffy, wiggling around and fucking her. She brushes Buffy's clit with her fingers.

"Oh, fuck, Faith," Buffy calls out.

Faith laps at Buffy inside as she starts to come hard. Buffy's whole body is shaking and is gushing all over Faith. Faith doesn't seem to mind because her tongue is still deep inside of Buffy, drawing out every last drop of her orgasm.

When Buffy has fully recovered, Faith finds her way back to Buffy's lips and places a slow, lingering kiss. When she finally ended the kiss, she wrapped Buffy in her arms and said, "I love you, B."

"I love you too, my Faith." Buffy returned huskily.

Then they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next day Buffy gathered everyone in the living room and told them her plans. "Tomorrow we are going to the high school and into the basement to open the hellmouth. I am tired of waiting for the First to pick everyone off one by one. Willow, I want you to use the scythe to unleash the power of the Slayer into all of the potentials. This way everyone who has the potential to be a slayer will end up becoming one. We are going to fight this thing one way or another, but this ends tomorrow. Now everyone has a choice to either stay or go, but this is the final plan. If you don't like it, then get the fuck out. Good. Any questions?" 

Everyone looked uneasy, but they knew better than to argue with Buffy now. She proved that she was right from the start. They all murmured their agreement reluctantly.

"Buffy, do you really think that this will work? I haven't exactly been full of the big mojo, lately." Willow asked.

Buffy just gave her a sardonic smile and replied, "Wills, you almost ended the world last year and now you're unsure if you can pull off a little spell? I'm sure you can do it. Just stop with the doubts and focus. Let me put it this way, if you fail, the world ends. Now let's get to work. If your name isn't Willow, I want to see you outside training."

"Who died and made you leader again?" Kennedy sneered.

"Hmm… I did. I died and since I was right, I decided that I'm the leader again." Buffy stalked towards the irritating potential and picked her up by the neck. With the coldest glare that anyone had ever seen, Buffy replied, "I decided something on my little vacation from the house. This is MY house, MY town, and most importantly, MY FIGHT! Do you really think that you can do better if you can't even beat me now? Even if we manage to pull the spell off, you would never be able to beat me still. Just get over yourself and get with the program. At this point, I'm seriously rethinking the no humans rule!" As she said this last statement, Buffy tightened her grip around Kennedy's throat before throwing her into the wall. "Now get to work!" Everyone jumped up to do her bidding.

That night Buffy woke up from her sleep and got out of bed. She began to pace the room until Faith woke up.

"B, what's wrong?" Faith asked worriedly.

"Nothing, baby. I just realized something. We're gonna win." Then Buffy climbed back into bed, took Faith into her arms, and they both drifted off into slumber.

* * *

Down in the hellmouth, the potential turned slayers fought the Turok-Han much easier with their new powers. Buffy was fighting fiercely until she was stabbed with a sword and went down. Faith saw this and shouted, "B!" 

"Hold the line!" Buffy yelled as she flung the scythe to Faith. The First took this as defeat and decided to taunt Buffy as she lay down. It pissed Buffy off and gave her a second wind to fight. Getting the scythe back, she cut into three Turok-Han and sent them flying back.

"Buffy!" Spike shouted as his amulet began to glow. It sent out a burst of light dusting all of the vamps in the hellmouth. Buffy shouted for everyone to get out of the hellmouth. She told Spike that he'd done enough and to leave, but he knew that he needed to stay. He told her to leave and let him do the clean up.

By the time Buffy left the hellmouth, everything had started to collapse in the school. She ran out onto the roof and began running on the rooftops of the buildings to catch up with the bus that was leaving town. She saw her chance and jumped onto the roof of the bus as it drove out of town. She could see the whole town being destroyed. She felt free for the first time since she was torn out of heaven.

* * *

They drove to L.A. and stopped at The Hyperion. When they got there, Angel was waiting in the lobby. As soon as he saw Buffy, he rushed to give her a hug and tried to kiss her again, but like before, she turned her head. This confused him again, but he let it go. Angel informed them of how he was the CEO of Wolfram & Hart and that they were welcome to stay at the hotel until they got back on their feet. He also let everyone get checked out by his medical team. Once everyone got settled, they paired up for rooms. Everyone was surprised to see Buffy and Faith paired up. They knew that they were sleeping in the same room during the last few days, but they didn't think they would willingly sleep in the same room with each other. 

As they headed towards their room, the Scoobies made an attempt to talk to Buffy.

"Buffy!" Dawn called.

Stopping and turning around to look at everyone, Buffy answered, "Yea?"

"Can we talk?" Willow asked.

"Right now?" Buffy scoffed.

"Well, we wanted to talk about…" Xander started only to be cut off by Buffy.

"Save it. It's late. We just fought the battle of our lives and I'm tired. I just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. We can talk later." She turned around and grabbed Faith. "C'mon, babe." They walked up the stairs towards their room leaving everyone staring in shock.

* * *

In their room, the Chosen Two made long, passionate love. They spoke to each other about how much they loved each other and how glad that they both made it out alive and intact. When they were both worn out they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, they woke up and had a talk about their future plans. 

"So I noticed that you never actually answered anyone's questions when we stood at the edge of the crater. What are you planning to do, B?" Faith asked.

"I'm not sure. I definitely don't want to be around those assholes. Maybe I could see if Angel can give me a job. What about you? Will you be going with them?" Buffy responded.

"Hell no. If you're not going, then I sure as hell aint going either. I only want to be with you. I could care less about them, especially after their last great idea." Faith said snarkily.

"Maybe Angel will be able to give us both jobs. You okay with that? If not, we can do something else. Or maybe we can take a little break first before doing actual work?"

"I vote that we do a little partying before settling down. I have no probs with working for Soul Boy. He's been there for me and I'm grateful."

Buffy looked a little ashamed at that and Faith noticed. "Hey Twinkie, don't feel bad. You tried. He might have helped me when I needed it, but you are my reason for trying. I didn't want to hurt you anymore. I love you."

"I love you too, Faith. We still haven't actually told anyone about us, not that they have any right to know, but I don't want to hide anything. I want us to have a clean slate and start fresh. I do have to tell Angel though because he's tried to kiss me twice already and I've had to avoid it." Faith growled at this. "Hey, don't worry. I don't want him and I'm sure that once he knows it's truly over, he'll back off. We both know that it's been over between us for a long time, but neither of us has actually tried to let go."

"Ok. I get that. What about Spike? We never did talk about him. How do you feel about him dying?" Faith wondered.

"Spike and I actually had a little talk about our relationship. He did love me and I loved him, but not the same way. My love for him was that of a friend. Towards the end, he became my best friend. He has always been there for me in some way since I've met him. When Angel became evil, Spike was the one who helped me defeat him. And this was when he was still evil. Over the years, he had helped us out, especially against Glory. He was tortured because he refused to tell Glory who the Key was. I made him promise to take care of Dawn and he kept it. Even when I died, he still took care of her. When my so-called friends brought me back, he was the only one that I could talk to. He was the only one besides you who understood me. He would always tell me things straight up whether I wanted to hear them or not. He tried to help me, but I was in such a bad place last year that I ended up treating him badly. We had a very violent affair and I sent him mixed signals. Finally, I broke it off with him because I was disgusted with myself for using him like that and I told him to move on. One night he got drunk with Anya and they ended up having sex in the Magic Box and we all saw it because the nerds had set up cameras everywhere to spy on us and we found them. It hurt me to see it and Spike knew it. He came to apologize, but we ended up arguing. He snapped and tried to rape me, but I fought him off. When he realized what he had done he left and fought for a soul for me. He did it because he loved me and never wanted to hurt me again. I don't fully blame him for the attack because our whole relationship had been violent and he didn't know I meant no for real. The look on his face that night showed me that he was more disgusted with himself than I was so I knew he didn't mean to do it. So anyway, he showed up after a few months all crazy in the basement of the high school and I knew I owed it to him to help since he had always been there for me. When things got crazy, he was the one constant in my life that has never actually left me. I loved him for it. Like you, he wanted to be better for me. I knew he could be a better man and he proved me right. Before you came into town, Giles and Wood tried to kill him, but it didn't work. I knew then that I couldn't trust Giles ever again. He didn't respect my leadership enough to leave my reasons for keeping Spike alone. Because of Spike, we won. Giles never saw the bigger picture; he only saw that Spike was once a killer. Most of us have been killers at one point, but Spike was the only one who wasn't human and that was dangerous in Gile's book. Seriously, we needed fighters and Spike was one of the strongest. Trying to kill him because of some sort of revenge was stupid and thoughtless. They were blinded by their hatred. He wasn't perfect, but tried to do the right thing. He sacrificed himself so that we would live. Spike was my hero. I'll miss him." Buffy eyes began to tear up as she said this.

"Wow. I didn't realize that he had been in your life for so long."

"Yea, I might have met Angel first, but I've actually **known **Spike longer. It's weird." Buffy laughed at the thought of her once enemy becoming her closet confidante.

* * *

Later that day, Buffy decided to have that talk with Angel. She found him in his office. 

"Hey Angel, can we talk?"

"Sure Buffy. What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Faith and I were wondering if you had any room on your team for us?"

"Really? I would have thought that you would be going with the others."

"Well funny story…" Buffy proceeded to tell him what had happen over the past couple of years leading up to their victory. As she progressed throughout the story, Angel's face grew darker until he exploded.

"They kicked you out of your own house! Those ungrateful little bastards!"

"Yea, and the irony of it all is that I was right. I don't think I can stand to be around any of them any more. So do you think you can squeeze in a couple of slayers?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask."

"Ok, but before you make your decision you need to know this: Faith and I are together as a couple."

Angel's jaw dropped. "Huh? When did this happen?"

"To tell you the truth, it's always been there. Even when you came back from hell. I knew she loved me and that I felt the same, but I was too scared to acknowledge it at the time. When you came back, I got even more confused. So instead of braving it out, I pushed her away. All of our hate and resentment was out of fear and jealousy. We've both talked it out and realized that we still love each other. I'm in love with her and I'm happy. I hope you are okay with this."

"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed that we can never be together, but I'm happy for you both. We both know that we wouldn't last and that we need to let each other go." He then told her about the past few years and how he had realized that he was in love with Cordelia too late because she now resided in a mystical coma and he never got to tell her how he felt.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish I had gotten to know her after high school. Looks like she grew up into a great person. I hope she wakes up one day."

"Thanks. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well actually, Faith and I wanted to take a vacation before working. Think you could help us out with that?"

"Sure. Being CEO of a law firm does have its perks you know. Like having a ton of money and a private jet. Just let me know when you want to go and where and I'll set it up. Plus I'll give you guys money to get some new clothes, even the rest of the group even though I'm angry with them for the way they've treated you."

"Thank you Angel. This means a lot." Buffy got up and gave him a hug before walking out to find her lover.

* * *

The next day, Buffy and Faith had managed to avoid the Scoobies, while still being able to go shopping for new clothes and toiletries, and hanging out with the L.A. crew at Wolfram & Hart. They had both come to an agreement on where to go for a vacation, deciding on Hawaii for a couple of weeks, and had plans to leave in the next day. The Scoobies were busy trying to access the Watcher Council's accounts and trying to figure out where they were heading that they never realized that the two oldest slayers were never anywhere in sight, assuming that they were training or patrolling together. Both slayers decided not to tell them anything until the last possible moment in order to avoid any upcoming headaches. 

Days of avoiding the Scoobies came to an end when Buffy and Faith came down from their luggage in tow. Everyone in the Sunnydale group had already gathered in the lobby getting ready to go out shopping for clothes and toiletries. "Hey, are you guys going with us? Angel gave us money to go shopping. Where have you two been?" Dawn trailed off as she noticed their bags. "Buffy?"

"Sorry. Been there, done that. We went shopping yesterday." Buffy calmly replied.

"Buff, where are ya heading with those bags? Leaving so soon?" Xander asked jokingly.

A sly smile appeared on Buffy's face and Faith just gave them a smirk. "Got in one, Xander."

"Yea, me and B decided we needed a break so Angel's sending us on a little vacation."

"What!" Everyone shouted at once. "What about me?" "What about the need to rebuild the Council?" "You have a duty to—"

"Shut up!" Buffy shouted. Everyone clammed up.

"What about the girls and the new plans for rebuilding?" Willow asked.

"Not my problem. You didn't want me to lead you remember?" Buffy snarked.

"We're sorry, Buffy. Emotions were running high that night." Willow said.

"That's great. I accept, but I can't forgive. Probably never will. Even if I ever do, I think it's time we all called it quits. Don't you?" Buffy stated. Upon hearing that, Willow and Dawn started to tear up.

"Be as that may, you both have a duty to—" Giles began while taking off his glasses and polishing them with his shirt.

"Actually, we don't owe you shit, G-man. You kicked B out and you have a bunch of slayers to continue their duty. As for me, I just plain can't stand you guys. Where B goes, I go." Faith stated.

"So now you would rather be around a murderer than us?" Xander spat.

"I hate to tell ya this Xan, but I love her. I've always loved her. She's the only one who apologized for what happened that same night and she tried to get me to come back, which is more than I can say for you all. Plus, aren't Willow and Giles are murderers too?" Willow gasped and started to cry. Kennedy glared at Buffy. "Not to mention how many deaths you caused when you summoned your little dancing demon last year." Buffy replied coolly.

"That was different. I didn't know what was going to happen. I just wanted everyone to be happy."

"Yea, well still doesn't make it right, Mr. Self-Righteous. And what about Willow and Giles? They both killed humans intentionally."

"It was different. Giles killed Ben because he was Glory's host. Warren killed Tara." He defended them.

"Well with Faith, one was an accident and the other guy wasn't flayed alive like Warren. I'm not saying it was right, but at least Faith went to prison for her crimes. She only broke out to help save the world. Did Willow or Giles actually pay for their crimes?"

At this Xander looked speechless. Giles looked slightly ashamed. Willow just cried. Buffy began to get irritated with this. They weren't getting anywhere. She decided to just get it all out.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once. When you all had your little pow wow, I came to the realization that I don't really want to be around any of you ever again. I still love you guys, but there has been too much hurt between us for me to let go. Let's face it. We haven't been friends for longer than we care to acknowledge. You guys never truly forgave me for Angelus even though I've more than paid for it. I've never truly trusted Xander since I found out he lied to me about Willow performing the spell. I also partially blame you guys for Faith going bad because if it weren't for my insecurities from you guys judging me, I would have been able to be a better friend to her. Plus, it didn't help that Willow was always jealous of her so I pushed her away. Between you guys and Angel, I gave her enough of a push straight into the Mayor's arms. Every time I made a mistake, you guys have always been there to rub it in my face, but do you ever say sorry for your actions. How many times did Willow's spells go wrong that it could have cost us our lives? Or what about last year? She almost killed us because she was irresponsible with the magic? I didn't kick her out when she almost got Dawn killed. Xander, you always attracted several demons, but you judged me for sleeping with two vampires. Anya wasn't any better than Angel or Spike, even when she was human. She never actually expressed any remorse for her actions and she chose to become a demon. Twice! Both Angel and Spike were victims once. When they got their souls they felt the guilt. Spike actually went to get one just to change himself to be a better man. You may hate them, but they are better men than you will ever be. You are still a selfish, immature hypocrite. Willow will always be the insecure little girl who needed magic to make her feel more powerful because she was picked on her whole life."

"Buffy that is enough!" Giles yelled.

"Ooh, now it's the watcher's turn. The great watcher who almost got me and my mother killed because of some stupid test the Council decided to administer. You know, I've never trusted you completely since then either. You are the same guy that said I might have to kill my sister. Then when I was pulled out of heaven by my friends, you came back, only to leave me again. I begged you to stay, but you wouldn't. You left me to deal with coming back from the dead, having to get a demeaning job to support myself and my sister because I came back to a mountain of debt. Plus there were the nerds that tried to make my already shitty life even more miserable, and a magic addict who never chipped in to pay the bills, but who helped use up everything in my home. Then when the First appears, you come back with a bunch of brats, telling me it is my duty to protect them. You tell me that I need to learn to do things on my own, and you get mad when I don't ask for any help on how to lead them. What did you expect when you abandoned me? Next there was the plot to kill Spike, without whom we would have never made it out of the battle alive. You and Wood went behind my back and you expect me to want to trust you anymore. The last straw was when you all kicked me out of my house. The house that my mother left me, and that I had been paying for. After everything I had done to save the world and every single one of you, I get kicked out. I died, finally get peace, only to be brought back, shoved into a war, and get discarded like trash just because you guys didn't like how I was leading. This whole thing started because my friends couldn't leave me in peace."

"You were getting reckless, people were dying. Xander lost an eye." Willow finally spoke up.

"Oh yea? I've lost a hell of a lot more than my fucking eye! What about when you tried to end the world? This was your fault anyway, Ms. Magic Addict. If you left me alone, the First wouldn't have even been able to come back. It's a war. People die. You should be happy you're all still alive."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Kennedy shouted.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it, Brat? Buffy smirked. She really hoped Kennedy would take the bait. Ever since the spell, both her and Faith found that they were much more powerful than before. Now she wanted to really kick her ass.

"You aren't the only slayer anymore, bitch! Shut up before I make you!"

'_Score!'_ "Well c'mon then. Let's dance!" Buffy dropped her bags and took up a fighting stance. Kennedy rushed her throwing a punch, catching Buffy's jaw. It didn't even faze her. "Is that all you've got?" This angered Kennedy into throwing another punch, but Buffy blocked it easily. She followed up with a kick into Kennedy's gut, sending her flying across the lobby. Kennedy got up and rushed Buffy again with a flying kick, but Buffy grabbed her leg and threw her down. Then she tore into the younger girl with several more punches and kicks before finally tossing her into the wall.

"Huh, that was a bit of a disappointment." Buffy told Faith. "She definitely has got nothing on you, Faithy."

"What did you expect, Baby? No one can make you work as hard as I do." Faith just smirked before swooping in for a kiss.

"Why did you do that for, Buffy?" Willow asked.

"She needed to be taught a lesson on what a real slayer is like. Just because she has super strength, doesn't mean she automatically is better than me. Anyway, enough of this crap. Faith and I are leaving. We have a plane to catch and when we get back we aren't going to joining you guys anytime soon. We've decided to help Angel out and at least we'll be getting paid for it."

"What about me, Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"What about you? You're a big girl now. I'm sure you can take care of yourself, right? I mean you've made it perfectly clear on how you feel about me the moment you asked me to leave. Do whatever you want. Stay with them. Try calling dad. Maybe he'll want your bratty, ungrateful self." Buffy replied.

"So you're just going to leave me?" Dawn said tearfully.

"Dawn, I've died for you. I got a shitty job so I could support you and keep a roof on your head. I've saved your life so many times and put up with all of your shit. I gave you everything I could so that you would have a better life than me, and when it came down to it, it didn't matter. All I get from you is blame that I don't pay enough attention to you, or when I try to protect you, I'm stifling you. Nothing that I have done for you got me any bit of family loyalty. You jumped on the Bring Buffy Down bandwagon. Hell, YOU told me to go! So that is what I'm doing. I just don't care anymore. I just can't forgive anyone for this last betrayal. You guys are supposed to be my friends and family and you dumped me. That hurt more than anything else you guys ever did. Seven years of this crap and still no loyalty! I've realized that I don't need any of you. I just want to live my life without you guys harping on everything I do. So, we are leaving. I hope you guys are gone before we get back. Later!" Buffy picked up her bags, took Faith's hand, and together they walked out of the Scoobies lives forever.

THE END


End file.
